Feliz Cumpleaños Enana
by CaHei
Summary: Ambientado en el mundo de HP / Sin aún asimilar bien que pasaba vio como Lucy saliendo de su escondite se acercaba risueña -Feliz Cumpleaños adelantado Levy-chan!- / -Sorpresa - le besó la coronilla y agregó –Feliz cumpleaños enana- / -Gracias de nuevo Gajeel- posó delicadamente una de sus manos sobre la del moreno –Mi día ha sido fantástico gracias a ti- / ¡Que viva el Gajevy!


Yo! Aquí traigo después de años de no publicar nada, un fic que se me ocurrió luego de leer mucho sobre Harry Potter y leer por milesima vez el final del manga de FT - _lágrimas drámaticas-  
_ Espero les guste y pueden dejar su review comentando lo que se les antoje jeje

Unas pequeñas advertencias antes de dejarles con la lectura:  
-Fairy Tail ni Harry Potter me pertenecen  
-Los personajes pueden que me hayan quedado con un leve Ooc, porfavor sean piadosos jajajajaja  
-A pesar de que el fic tenga parejas en la descripción y este clasificado como Romance, será mas enfocado en las amistades y relaciones de Levy en su día especial.  
Sin nada más que decir, los dejo leer.

* * *

 **~Feliz Cumpleaños Enana**

Levy McGarden corría por las calles de Londres intentando cubrirse de la lluvia con su abrigo, no llevaba más de unas pocas cuadras corriendo pero podía sentir como su cabello se le adhería al rostro por lo mojado que se encontraba, ya que en realidad se estaba empecinando en proteger los libros que había ido a comprar a la librería cercana, y no en protegerse a ella misma del mal clima.  
Se le había hecho tarde, puesto que no se había podido decidir que libros se auto-regalaría para su cumpleaños, que era al día siguiente. En cuanto llegó al orfanato Fairy Hills dio un enorme suspiro al verse bajo techo, luego dedicó dos minutos enteros a revisar cuidadosamente si los libros se habían estropeado con el agua o la humedad pero se alivió al ver que en realidad estaban bien. Desde el nacimiento de la escalera que llevaban a las habitaciones una rubia la observaba con simpatía, se acercó mientras saludaba con una enorme sonrisa.  
- **Veo que te has atrapado en la librería toda la tarde. Otra vez** \- le soltó un ligero regaño con aún la sonrisa en su rostro y mientras hablaba le ayudó a quitarse su empapado abrigo y le sostuvo los libros para que la peliazul se quitara las botas, también empapadas.  
- **Simplemente no entiendo como pasa tan rápido el tiempo, ¡Ni si quiera noté cuando comenzó a llover!** \- enfatizando su última frase se señaló a sí misma, que a pesar de haberse quitado las prendas más mojadas, aún tenía un gracioso aspecto con su cabello enmarañado y húmedo.

Lucy no pudo más que soltar una carcajada – **Erza te dijo antes de que salieras que no tardaras porque llovería, será mejor que no te vea en ese estado si no quieres escuchar un "te lo dije"** -

Resignada, la más baja asintió y tomando sus cosas subió sigilosamente las escaleras. No eran más de las 7 de la tarde así que era probable que muchas de sus compañeras estuvieran deambulando por el edificio terminando sus preparaciones para el primer día de clases. Porque claro, cabe mencionar que Levy y la mayoría de las chicas que vivían en Fairy Hills no eran estudiantes corrientes, si no que eran hechiceras y asistían a Hogwarts, Colegio de Magia y Hechicería; y mañana 1 de Septiembre iniciaría su quinto año. A su vez, Levy el día de mañana cumpliría 15 años.  
Como la fecha generalmente no era conveniente, jamás había realizado ninguna fiesta o evento para celebrarlo, pero desde que comenzó a estudiar siempre recibía las felicitaciones de sus amigos, ya sea en persona o por mensaje a su móvil. Le alegraba que a pesar de que su día fuera además un día esperado por todos los estudiantes, algunos se dieran el tiempo de recordarlo. No esperaba nada y siempre recibía gratas sorpresas.

Al llegar a su habitación dejó sus nuevos libros sobre su modesto escritorio y se metió al baño, se dio una relajante ducha para quitarse la sensación de frío que le dejó la lluvia y mentalmente repasó que tuviera todas las cosas que compró junto a Lucy y Erza en el Callejón Diagon para su nuevo año escolar. Pergaminos, unas cuantas plumas, y tinta; los libros correspondientes al año y una gran ración de comida para su lechuza completamente negra llamada Night que ahora reposaba tranquilamente en su jaula.  
Luego de salir del baño se acercó a su mascota y le dio una golosina y unos mimos – **Mañana volveremos a Hogwarts Night, ya no tendrás que estar encerrado la mayor parte del tiempo** \- la lechuza pululó contento por el mimo y engulló feliz su comida.

Una vez se hubo colocado ropa seca, bajó a cenar ¡Se moría de hambre! Sin embargo al llegar al comedor común se encontró con las luces apagadas y con un silencio un tanto sospechoso. Le parecía de lo más extraño, ya que a esa hora el lugar debería estar repleto de chicas comiendo la ultima cena antes de partir mañana, por lo que un tanto más urgida ingresó al comedor y tanteó con sus manos la luz; en cuanto pudo encenderla se llevó un susto de muerte al ver a todas sus amigas y compañeras, más a la cacera, gritándole un " _¡Feliz Cumpleaños!_ ". El lugar se encontraba adornado con globos y serpentinas, y en la mesa central se encontraba un lindo y enorme pastel.  
Sin aún asimilar bien que pasaba vio como Lucy saliendo de su escondite se acercaba risueña  
- **Feliz Cumpleaños adelantado Levy-chan!** \- la abrazó y le besó la mejilla. Fue entonces cuando la McGarden cayó en la cuenta. ¡Le habían preparado una sorpresa! No cabía en su felicidad. Recibió todos los saludos de sus compañeras con entusiasmo y rio hasta quedar agotada, jamás se lo había visto venir. Su cacera, la señora Hilda a pesar de ser una mujer algo tosca con ellas en general, la saludó amorosamente y le entregó un lindo paquete de envoltura delicada  
- **Es de parte de todas, espero que te guste niña** \- sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes y Levy la abrazó de vueltas, muy agradecida. A pesar de que la señora estaba vieja y cada año le costaba más cumplir sus labores, siempre se preocupaba mucho por las chicas del edificio; y que por lo mismo las más grandes (incluida la misma Levy) de pronto la ayudaban con los quehaceres del orfanato. Ante la insistencia de las chicas abrió el paquete de inmediato, y se quedó sin palabras al ver un hermoso collar con un dije de un hada de plata. No pudo evitar que se le aguasen los ojos y exclamar lo hermoso que era  
- **Muchas gracias chicas, es** \- se le cortó la voz al notar que empezaría a llorar, algunas niñas rieron tiernamente al ver la reacción de su compañera – **Es simplemente perfecto** \- Sin esperar más, se lo colocó y lo lució el resto de la noche.  
Para Levy esta celebración era muy importante, ya que al ser huérfana jamás celebró su cumpleaños como lo hacían los demás. Nunca tuvo dinero y desde que ingresó a Hogwarts, tampoco tuvo tiempo. Por eso, el que todas hayan hecho un esfuerzo para sorprenderla la conmovía hasta las lágrimas.  
La celebración se extendió hasta bien entrada la noche, comieron pastel y cantaron en un karaoke improvisado. Y no fue hasta que algunas menores empezaron a bostezar que la señora Hilda las mandó a todas a dormir. Erza, Lucy y Levy la ayudaron a limpiar el lugar, para luego subir las tres comentando sobre la fiesta y sobre el día de mañana. Se detuvieron en el rellano del pasillo para despedirse antes de ir a dormir, pero sus amigas la detuvieron un segundo – **Aún falta darte nuestro regalo** \- Confesó la pelirroja mientras corría a su habitación, dejando a una emocionada Lucy y una confundida Levy.  
Cuando volvió, Levy hablo apresuradamente – **Chicas, no es necesario nada más, de verdad han hecho este día muy especial, no necesito nada material** \- Lucy hizo un gesto de exasperación y miró a Erza con un "te lo dije" impregnado en su rostro, ambas sonrieron y Erza le tendió lo que parecía ser una fotografía.  
- **Es un marcador de libro** \- comentó su amiga mientras Levy admiraba el objeto en sus manos. Era en si una fotografía de las tres riendo un día que salieron de compras y decidieron fotografiarse con ropa nueva, solo que era alargada y de un material más duro, y al reverso tenía escrito a mano los saludos de ambas chicas. – ¡ **Es para que cuando estés estresada por los exámenes o triste por el idiota de Gajeel y leas un libro, te acuerdes de nosotras!** \- agregó Lucy contenta.  
- **Si, a pesar de que estemos en casas distintas, recuerda que somos amigas y puedes apoyarte en nosotras cuando quie…** \- en ese momento Erza dejó de hablar, porque Levy ya no podía aguantar las lágrimas, que ahora caían libremente por su rostro. Las miró a ambas y las abrazó, sin dejar de llorar y deshaciéndose en agradecimientos. Las dos más altas respondieron el abrazo contagiándose de la emotividad de su amiga; y sin dejar de agradecerles por unos minutos más, las tres se despidieron para dirigirse a sus habitaciones.

Cuando ingresó a su cuarto se sentó en su cama y sonrió a más no poder, ese había sido un día de aquellos; un día que no olvidaría fácilmente. Sus amigas realmente se habían esmerado y ella estaría agradecida eternamente.  
Se colocó su pijama y guardó el marcador de libro junto a sus nuevos libros en su baúl. Se quitó el collar y lo dejó sobre su velador para usarlo al día siguiente. Se acostó aún sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro y tomó su celular para colocar la alarma, pero se detuvo unos segundos al ver la hora, ya eran más de las doce y estaba oficialmente de cumpleaños. Quince años recién cumplidos y ella no podía estar más feliz.  
Sorprendida, notó que tenía varios mensajes en su bandeja de entrada, con los nombres de varios de sus amigos del colegio. Emocionada, abrió el primero que era de Natsu, el novio de Lucy que iba en la misma casa de Erza y eran del mismo año.  
" _Hey Levy, feliz cumpleaños, espero que tu sorpresa te haya gustado. Lucy no ha parado de hablar de este día durante una semana. Felicidades!_ "  
Sonrió y abrió el siguiente, que también era de Natsu  
" _Ah, y si aún no habías recibido la sorpresa, pues la he cagado ¡Lo siento! Por favor no le digas a Erza que me matará mañana!_ "  
Soltó una carcajada involuntaria y abrió el siguiente, que era de Grey, otro compañero de casa de los Leones y buen amigo de Lucy  
" _Levy felicidades, que tengas un buen día mañana y ojalá que tus amigas te hayan celebrado bien tu cumpleaños_ "  
A pesar de que el mensaje era bastante seco y corto, Levy sabía que lo había escrito con la preocupación característica del Fullbuster, era un chico serio pero siempre estaba pendiente y preocupado de sus amigos. Levy se sintió agradecida de ser parte de aquel círculo cercano del chico.  
Pasó al siguiente mensaje y leyó el remitente: "Hermanos Strauss".  
" _Levy-chan! Aquí Mira, Elfman y Lissana te deseamos un feliz cumpleaños, espero que mañana y hoy sean unos días maravillosos.  
¡Levy celebrar cumpleaños es de hombres! __¡_ _Mañana iremos a verte en tu compartimiento para celebrar!  
Levy-san espero que estés contenta, ¡tus amigas se han preparado mucho para tu cumpleaños! Nos vemos mañana ¡Felicidades!_"  
Con ternura releyó el mensaje y sonrió divertida al darse cuenta de lo evidente que era cada uno de los hermanos al escribir. Elfman era compañero de casa de Erza, Grey y Natsu, por lo que solía juntarse con ellos en los tiempos libres o en los momentos que coincidían en clases, mientras que a Mira se la presentó Jellal, el chico que se juntaba bastante con Erza pero que aún eran "amigos". Y a Lissana la conocío el mismo día que ingresó a Hogwarts, que al ser dos años menor seguía a sus hermanos a todos lados durante las primeras semanas.  
El siguiente le hizo soltar una sonrisa con ternura, era de Juvia Loxar, la prima de Gajeel y la "fan número 1 de Gray" como algunos la llamaban burlonamente. Y aunque en un inicio si era algo así como una acosadora, el año pasado se hizo verdaderamente cercana a Grey y ahora era buena amiga de ella y su grupo. Era la más reciente de su círculo y le alegraba que se acordara de su cumpleaños.  
" _Feliz cumpleaños Levy, Juvia está muy contenta de ser su amiga y Juvia promete saludarla mañana durante el viaje en el tren.  
Muchos cariños!_"  
A pesar de esa extraña manía de hablar en tercera persona, Levy había llegado a descubrir que Juvia podía llegar a ser muy cariñosa con sus cercanos y buena persona.  
Se acomodó un poco mejor en su cama y notó como le entraba el sueño, pero no podía no leer los demás mensajes de sus amigos que se habían esforzado en saludarla tan entrada la noche, ya que todos tenían hora de envío pasado las doce. Esbozó una sonrisa un poco más grande y siguió leyendo.  
Tenía unos cuantos más, de Yukino y Lyon que eran sus compañeros de casa, la casa de los Halcones; de Wendy una pequeña chica que iba en tercero y era Gryffindor, que era muy amiga de Lissana y la veía de vez en cuando junto a Chelia, una chica de mucho entusiasmo y cabello rosado hermoso. Levy tenía una secreta admiración al color del cabello de la menor. También le llegó sorpresivamente un mensaje de Zeref, el hermano mayor de Natsu con un corto mensaje de felicitaciones. Levy se extrañó pero simplemente se contentó con que Zeref la considerara su amiga, ya que a pesar de pertenecer a la casa de las Serpientes, pasaba varios momentos al día con su hermano menor, y por ende, con ella y sus amigos.  
Y finalmente, el último mensaje era de Gajeel Redfox, un mensaje que secretamente estuvo esperando. Notó que la hora de enviado era exactamente las 00:00 de la noche y sonrió con ternura. Abrió el mensaje con aquel sentimiento de cosquillas en el estómago y se sintió boba, pero disfruto del sentimiento mientras leía.

" _Enana, ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! No soy mucho de escribir, pero realmente espero que hayas disfrutado la sorpresa que tus amigas te debieron haber dado ya, y que estés preparada para mañana disfrutar el doble con los demás… y bueno, conmigo_."  
Para ese momento Levy sentía sus mejillas enrojecer pero no se detuvo en su lectura  
" _Lamento en serio no poder estar contigo hoy, pero mañana me aseguraré de compensarlo gihihi, espero estés preparada para el mejor cumpleaños de tu vida.  
Pues eso, nos vemos mañana en el andén. Búscame, te estaré esperando.  
Gajeel_"  
Levy no pudo más. Soltó el celular y se tapó el rostro con sus manos; era cierto que ya llevaban de novios poco menos de un año, pero Gajeel no era del tipo cariñoso y de piel, totalmente al contrario, era un maldito Slytherin que amaba molestarla por su estatura y acaparar la atención de Levy a costa de lo que fuera. Por lo mismo, que el mensaje expresara tanto significaba que al pelinegro le había costado realmente escribirlo, hasta podía imaginárselo escribiendo y borrando las palabras muchas veces, pero aun así logró enviarlo a las doce en punto, y eso no podía llenarla más de felicidad y amor por ese estúpido.  
Sin poder evitarlo releyó el mensaje varias veces más, sin poder quitarse la sonrisa boba y el sonrojo intenso del rostro. Rápidamente respondió con mucha emoción y esperando con ansias el día de mañana  
" _Gracias por tus palabras Gajeel, ¡Te he extrañado un montón! Las chicas me hicieron una fiesta sorpresa junto a todo por Fairy Hills, incluso la señora Hilda estuvo ahí! Me dieron regalos muy lindos, no puedo esperar a mañana para verte y mostrártelos, espero con ansias verte en el andén_ _¡_ _Nos vemos!_ "

Sabía que estaba siendo muy cursi, pero las palabras simplemente le nacieron y antes de que se arrepintiera, lo mandó. Supuso que Gajeel estaría durmiendo ya que eran casi las 1 de la mañana, así que rápidamente respondió los demás mensajes y colocó finalmente la alarma. El tren partía después de almuerzo, pero tenía que levantarse temprano para terminar sus preparativos y ayudar al desayuno como hacía todos los días.  
Este año sería particularmente especial, ya que para sorpresa de muchos y más para ella misma, había sido escogida prefecta de su casa junto a otro chico con el que no hablaba demasiado particularmente, su nombre era Rufus y lo único que podía decir de él, es que era un caballero y muy pero que muy inteligente. Un par de veces habían cruzado palabras cuando se consultaban temas sobre encantamientos, pero nada más lejos que eso.  
Aun así, estaba contenta, se sentía reconocida por sus esfuerzos y cuando envió la lechuza con su respuesta afirmativa prometió hacerlo lo mejor que pudiera.  
Además, ese sería su primer año que iniciaba estando con Gajeel, y el solo pensamiento le recordó el mensaje que ya se sabía prácticamente de memoria y volvió a ruborizarse. Intentó calmarse para poder conciliar el sueño, y pasado unos minutos divagando entre que haría mañana, se quedó dormida.

A pesar de que la pobre alarma de su móvil llevaba sonando varios minutos, Levy no aparentaba que se fuera a despertar. Fue tan así que tuvo que venir Erza, su vecina de habitación, a apagar la molesta alarma y de paso despertar a Levy. La más baja abrió lentamente los ojos al sentir un insistente movimiento en su hombro, se giró un poco para mirar a la dueña del molesto movimiento y, al notar que era Erza, se extrañó  
- **Erza…? Que…** \- a lo que su amiga aún en pijamas, interrumpió  
- **Tu maldita alarma no dejaba de sonar, supongo que debías despertar hace 15 minutos, porque es el tiempo que lleva sonando** \- Se alzó y caminó para dirigirse a su habitación, pero recordó algo y se devolvió unos pasos con una enorme sonrisa - **¡Feliz Cumpleaños Levy!** \- y sin más se retiró a probablemente seguir durmiendo.  
Levy finalmente despertó por completo en el momento que recibió la felicitación de su amiga pelirroja y se alzó rápidamente de su cama ¡Se había quedado dormida!  
Tomó su celular e ingresó al baño para su ducha matutina , pero antes de quitarse la ropa vio en la pantalla de su móvil que tenía un nuevo mensaje de Gajeel respondiéndole seguramente el de ayer. Le pareció extraño que estuviera despierto tan temprano, pero decidió responderle alegre y rápidamente se dio una ducha que le quitó los últimos rastros del sueño. Salió y se vistió con su atuendo favorito, un vestido naranjo a medio muslo y sandalias a juego, se recogió el cabello con una cinta naranja y para el toque final usó el collar que todo Fairy Hills le había regalado el día de ayer. Se miró al espejo y sonrió conforme consigo misma, bajó a la cocina y se encontró con la señora Hilda y Laki, una pequeña de 10 años que siempre ayudaba también al desayuno. Ambas le desearon un feliz cumpleaños y siguieron con sus labores en la cocina, Levy se les unió y se enfrascó en su tarea. Para cuando Lucy, que generalmente era una de las últimas en estar lista en las mañanas, bajó a desayunar, Levy y Erza se encontraban alegremente platicando y desayunando  
 **-¡Como amaneció la cumpleañera hoy!** \- exclamó mientras le robaba una tostada a la mencionada y se sentaba a su lado.  
- **¡Hey!** \- Estiró su mano para recuperar su desayuno pero Lucy la esquivó – **Estaría mucho mejor si me devolvieras mi desayuno, gracias** \- lo intento nuevamente pero Lucy terminó por devorársela antes de que Levy lograra su objetivo. La peliazul suspiró y miró con el ceño fruncido a su amiga hasta que esta se dignó a buscar su propio desayuno – **Vale vale. Ya voy** -  
Para cuando la rubia volvía con su propio desayuno, se situó en su mismo asiento y trató de unirse a la conversación  
- **… y fue exactamente a las doce en punto! Es tan preocupado a veces y otras tan idiota** \- suspiró con ojos soñadores y enamoradizos. Erza solo atinó a sonreír y sonrojarse levemente al recordar sus propias andanzas amorosas y sumiéndose en sus pensamientos. Lucy recordó haber hablado con su novio ayer sobre Levy y decidió llevarlo a colación  
- **Y Levy-chan, te saludó Natsu? Estoy muy segura de haberlo mencionado varias veces como para que se le olvidara** \- Levy soltó una risita y en vez de explicar, les mostró a ambas los mensajes de Natsu. Lucy solo pudo sentirse apenada por su novio, pero en cambio Erza soltó una fuerte y orgullosa risotada. Desde que había sido seleccionada capitana del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, Natsu, bateador del año anterior, ha intentado mantenerla contenta todas las vacaciones para evitar futuras "complicaciones" a la hora de las selecciones del nuevo equipo.  
Además aprovechó de mostrarles el saludo de todos sus demás amigos y comentaron entre las tres sobre aquellos, y finalmente con mucha vergüenza les mostró los mensajes de Gajeel. Ambas sonrieron con emoción y le remarcaron lo que Levy sospechaba; lo raro que era que al moreno se le saliera este lado cursi, pero sabían que en realidad solo pasaba con Levy.  
Terminaron de desayunar y pasaron el resto del día vagando y despidiéndose de las menores que aún no asistirían al colegio, y ayudando a las pequeñas que si tenían la edad suficiente y les había llegado la invitación. Una vez hubieron almorzado y los baúles estuvieran todos apilados en el salón de estar, tomaron turnos para viajar a través de los polvos flú hasta el caldero chorriante donde, junto a mas estudiantes, tomaban el autobús noctámbulo que los dejaba en King Cross. Era una ruta que tenían establecido desde el día que Levy cursó su primer año, aunque imaginaba que lo hacían desde hace mucho más.  
Dado que Levy ahora era Prefecta (situación que llenó de orgullo a la señora Hilda, cabe decir) que todas las chicas de Fairy Hills, que no eran más de 10 niñas de 11 años hasta los 17, habían llegado al menos una hora antes de la partida del tren. A pesar de algunas refunfuñaban durante el camino que era demasiado temprano para llegar, a Levy correspondía la responsabilidad de llegar antes y tener una pequeña reunión junto a los demás prefectos; para que así los antiguos puedan dar una pequeña explicación a los recién elegidos sobre sus tareas, responsabilidades y nuevos privilegios.  
Una vez llegaron a King's Cross, las chicas se dispersaron y las tres amigas se encaminaron para aprovechar de buscar un compartimiento vacío. Levy miraba ansiosa por el andén, pero aún no se encontraba tan lleno de gente como acostumbraba, y sabía que Gajeel no estaría con tanta anticipación en el andén. Suspiró y siguió a sus amigas, hasta que estas se detuvieron curiosas ante un grupo de gente que se acumulaba para ver algo en el centro, pero por la cantidad de personas y por lo baja que era Levy, no alcanzaba a ver que era.  
Erza, con su imponente presencia, hizo a un lado a unas cuantas personas hasta que las tres lograron visualizar el espectáculo que llamaba la atención de tanta gente. Y vaya que espectáculo.  
Erza no pudo evitar inflarse de orgullo y Lucy solo pudo mirar a Levy con un rostro lleno de emoción. Por su parte Levy no sabía qué hacer, solo sentía los colores subirse al rostro sin poder evitarlo.  
Porque ahí, en medio del andén 9 y tres cuartos se encontraba un muy avergonzado Gajeel, con un ramo enorme de flores en una mano, y unos globos rellenos de helio y que por ende flotaban, en la otra. Además de que bajo el brazo un regalo se escondía parcialmente de la vista ajena, pero Levy lo notó. Porque diablos, no podía dejar de mirar.

A ojos de Levy, estaba más guapo que nunca. Vestía unos vaqueros oscuros y una musculosa gris, unas zapatillas acorde y el cabello suelto, y a pesar de que solía usar ese estilo de ropa Muggle, a Levy simplemente le encantaba. En cuanto Gajeel notó la presencia de Levy, se sobresaltó pero pareció llenarse de determinación antes de caminar hacia ella. Sin decir ni una sola palabra y a ojos de los estudiantes y apoderados que miraban atentos, le entregó el ramo de flores y los globos, le dio un beso fugaz en la mejilla y le entregó, además, el paquete de regalo que mantenía oculto. Levy respondía a las acciones de su novio de forma mecánica, sumida en la vergüenza y en la sorpresa. Acto seguido, Gajeel retrocedió hasta su posición inicial y fue ahí cuando la peliazul notó que a un costado se encontraba descansando la preciada guitarra de Gajeel. No pudo aguantar más su emoción y soltó una pequeña risita mientras predecía lo que sucedería, su pecho se encontraba lleno de alegría y amor, y en cuanto el pelinegro comenzó a cantar, Levy olvidó a todos a su alrededor y se centró en él. En su voz, sus movimientos, su música.  
Gajeel, que se moría de los nervios pero intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no demostrarlo, se relajó cuando finalmente pudo ver una reacción positiva en su enana. Cantó la muy ensayada canción que había escrito solo para ella, y finalizó con un  
- **Feliz cumpleaños Camarón** \- y el público comenzó a aplaudir, y fue recién entonces que Levy volvió al mundo real y su rostro se enrojeció al completo; pero su sonrisa solo se ensanchó más. Sin poder evitarlo, se acercó a Gajeel y en el momento que él se despojó de su guitarra, Levy lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Ahora siendo el turno del pelinegro de sonrojarse, le correspondió el abrazo y le susurró al oído con esfuerzo de hacerse oír sobre el bullicio de la gente que aún seguía vitoreando – **Sorpresa** \- le besó la coronilla y agregó – **Te amo, Feliz cumpleaños enana** \- Levy abrió los ojos enormemente y alzó la mirada, solo para toparse con una sonrisa encantadora de su novio adornada con un ligero sonrojo. La chica se puso de puntillas y lo besó. Él, gustoso, le correspondió.  
De un lado del público, se escuchó la voz de Natsu gritando – **¡Hey! ¡Consíganse un motel!** \- y unas risas seguidas de eso. Levy soltó el agarre un poco de su novio debido a la vergüenza que le había causado la broma y notando que en realidad estaban frente a _mucha_ gente, pero Gajeel solo la apretó más contra su pecho y volvió a susurrar – **Te extrañé** -

Luego de que el "espectáculo" se dispersase gracias a sus amigos, que la mayoría se habían acercado gracias a la canción de Gajeel, subieron al tren y encontraron un compartimiento vacío para ellos. Grey y Natsu habían armado una pequeña discusión sobre quien había enviado el mensaje de cumpleaños a Levy primero, mientras que a su lado Lucy solo intentaba tranquilizarlos, en el asiento de enfrente Erza y Levy admiraban las flores que un sonrojado Gajeel le había regalado y que ahora miraba por la ventana del compartimiento, intentando no morir en las burlas y comentarios amistosos de sus compañeros.  
- **Levy-chan, aún no abres el regalo de Gajeel** \- notó Lucy y la peliazul asintió, mirando ahora a su novio y le sonrió antes de hacerlo  
- **Lo abriré ahora entonces** \- El de los piercing volvió rápidamente su atención a la enana, al igual que los demás en el compartimiento. Levy de pronto se sintió observada y les frunció el ceño – **Chicos, que esto no es un show** \- y volvió la vista a su regalo, pero lo abrió de todos modos, ya que ella más que nadie quería ver que había adentro.  
Para cuando pudo desenvolverlo, pudo ver que era una cajita pequeña con un lindo diseño dorado en el borde. Más curiosa aún, abrió la cajita y vio que en su interior había una cinta para el cabello, como las que ella utilizaba, pero gris y en las puntas tenía adornos negros, además de una flor en uno de los costados del mismo color.  
Levy lo tomó con cuidado y lo admiró unos segundos, ajena a los comentarios de sus amigos.  
- **Wow Gajeel, esta vez sí que te esmeraste** \- soltó Erza mientras observaba también el objeto en manos de su amiga.  
- **No tienes ni idea** \- soltó Grey  
– **el idiota nos arrastró por las calles de Londres casi dos días completo** \- Agregó Natsu, que tenía un rostro hastiado. Gajeel los miró amenazantes pero ninguno se dio por enterado. Lucy aguantaba la risa y maliciosamente animó a que los chicos siguieran su relato  
- **Siempre que creíamos que había escogido un regalo, lo devolvía diciendo que no era perfecto** \- Grey se cruzó de brazos frunciendo el ceño, recordando el momento  
- **Y eso no es todo, en realidad la cinta que le compró era de la primera tienda que…** \- no pudo seguir hablando por que Gajeel se había alzado de su asiento, los miraba con una sonrisa algo sádica y había sacado su varita  
- **Salamander, Grey, cierren sus bocas o se la coceré a la fuerza y así nunca más podrán..** \- se interrumpió en la mitad de su frase cuando vio que Levy, ajena al espectáculo que armaban sus amigos, se había soltado el cabello y guardaba su cinta naranja en su bolso.  
- **¡¿A si?!** \- Natsu respondió a la amenaza sacando también su varita  
- **no podrás conmigo, cabeza de hierro** \- espetó Grey ya con el torso desnudo y con varita en mano. Pero bastó una sola mirada gélida y de advertencia que Erza les dedico para que ambos desistieran de su intento de armar una nueva pelea ridícula y sin sentido.  
Gajeel solo tragó fuerte ignorando al par y se quedó mirando a la cumpleañera, simplemente amaba como su cabello caía sobre su rostro cuando no lo amarraba o retenía con sus cintas, y se frustraba un poco que esos idiotas que tenía de amigos pudieran verla también. Pero cuando Levy se terminó de acomodar la nueva cinta y le sonrió, sintió que todo su esfuerzo había valido la pena; volvió a su asiento y le tomó la mano para volver a la situación anterior, pero no se esperaba que la peliazul lo abrazara nuevamente y le susurrara  
- **¡Me encanta!** \- Si, había valido la pena.

Pasaron un rato más hablando y alabando un poco más las agallas de Gajeel de exponerse así solo para impresionar a Levy hasta que alguien toco la puerta del compartimiento. Cuando todos vieron quienes eran Levy decidió abrirles y sonreír – **¡Mira! Elfman! Que gusto verlos** \- los nombrados le sonrieron de vuelta y la mayor la abrazó amorosamente  
- **Levy-chan, feliz cumpleaños** \- al soltarse la peliazul le agradeció el gesto y luego Elfman llamó su atención con su potente voz y con un pequeño paquete en sus manos  
- **Esto es de parte de los tres, Lissana vendrá después con sus amigos** \- Levy recibió con gusto el regalo y los abrazó a ambos, y luego de saludar brevemente a sus otros amigos dentro del compartimiento, los hermanos se retiraron. Levy se giró para ingresar al compartimiento pero una voz la interrumpió  
- **¡Levy!** \- la nombrada se giró y dentro del compartimiento a alguien se le erizó el bello de la nuca  
- **¡Juvia está contenta de poder encontrarla!** \- recibió un inesperado abrazo de la más alta y lo correspondió – **Juvia le ha comprado un regalo** \- y con esas palabras le extendió una caja de chocolates adornada con un listón rosa. Levy lo aceptó contenta y le agradeció prometiendo compartirlos cuando los abriera, pero cuando Levy invitó al compartimiento a Juvia, esta dudó unos segundos, pero se asomó para saludar a sus amigos. Grey la miraba atento, esperando algún tipo de comportamiento específico, pero la chica solo rehuyó sus ojos y saludó con un leve " _buenas tardes chicos, Juvia espera verlos en la cena de bienvenida_ " y se retiró reiterando sus felicidades a Levy apresuradamente y volvió por donde había llegado.  
Sospechoso.  
Levy ingresó al compartimiento y vio que todos miraban a Grey con distintos grados de acusación e impresión – **Oye desnudista, que fue lo que le hiciste a Juvia** \- Gajeel sonaba amenazador, por lo que Levy rápidamente tomó su asiento y le colocó una de las manos en su brazo  
- **Estoy muy segura que Grey tiene una perfecta explicación que dar** \- Levy miró al mencionado con una sonrisa pero que no demostraba absolutamente nada de afecto – **Pero** \- cerró los ojos y relajó su rostro – **No tiene por qué decirlo, vamos a dejarlo en paz** \- y con eso, a pesar de algunas pocas insistencias de Gajeel y Natsu, el tema quedó prácticamente olvidado.  
Pasaron unos minutos y varias personas más habían pasado a saludar a la cumpleañera, como Lissana que iba junto a Wendy, Chelia y Romeo, un chiquillo que últimamente se juntaba bastante con las mencionadas.  
También pasó Yukino, junto a dos chicos que no creía haber hablado jamás con ellos y que claramente solo estaban ahí para acompañar a su amiga. Se trataba de Sting y Rogue, de Gryffindor y Slytherin, respectivamente. Y a pesar de que ambos eran un año mayor que ella, se pasaban buen parte del tiempo con Yukino y Rufus, el nuevo prefecto.  
Recibió el saludo de Yukino con afecto y se despidió de los chicos con una sonrisa. Gajeel bufó desde el interior del compartimiento, notó la intensa forma en que el pelinegro de afuera miraba a SU enana. Y no cambió su semblante hasta que la peliazul recuperó su puesto y volvió a crearse una conversación animada.  
Finalmente, un extravagante chico de cabello rubio largo y de semblante educado golpeó la puerta. Esta vez fue Erza quien la abrió puesto que se encontraba más cerca y no parecía reconocer al chico en cuestión.  
- **Buenas tardes, lamento importunarles pero busco a la señorita McGarden** \- El tono de voz del desconocido era tan agradable y tranquilo que Erza no pudo evitar hacerse a un lado para que el intruso pudiera ver que Levy se encontrara adentro. La aludida se alzó de inmediato un poco asustada – **¡Ah, Rufus! ¿Qué hora es? Dios, ¿Estoy atrasada?** \- Rápidamente tomó su bolso para ir a cambiarse el uniforme escolar e ir a la reunión de prefectos que habían calendarizado cuando se reunió con ellos en el andén brevemente. Gajeel miró mal al chico, pero este simplemente lo ignoró y le sonrió a Levy  
- **No se preocupe señorita McGarden, no es esa la situación** \- Dio un paso al interior del compartimiento – **Pasa que estaba ubicado a unos cuantos compartimientos de aquí y no pude evitar escuchar que hoy era su cumpleaños** \- le hizo una pequeña reverencia y de la nada, literalmente, sacó una rosa y se la entregó. Levy, algo confundida solo atinó a recibirla – **Y esperaba que pudiera escoltarla a la reunión que tendremos en unos minutos más, así que no hay retraso, pero debemos darnos prisa de todos modos** \- Y dicho eso, salió rápidamente del compartimiento esperando a la peliazul afuera y así evitándose dos cosas; la primera, morir aplastado bajo la mala vibra que se había formado en el interior del compartimiento, podía sentir la mirada de todos los demás sentados taladrándole el rostro, en especial de un pelinegro con rostro de maleante; y la segunda, una posible negativa de la chica.  
Mientras, Lucy terminó por cerrar el compartimiento – **Levy-chan, quien es ese… peculiar** \- escogió cuidadosamente sus palabras – **sujeto? Nunca lo había visto antes** \- Levy solo sonrió algo incómoda por la situación, le entregó la rosa a Erza y miró a sus amigos  
- **Es el nuevo prefecto de Ravenclaw, su nombre es Rufus Lohr** \- se encogió de hombros indicando que en realidad no lo conocía tanto – **Jamás habíamos entablado una conversación tan larga como la de hoy** -  
- **Monólogo querrás decir** \- comentó desganado Grey.  
Gajeel no podía tener una mueca más marcada en su rostro en ese momento, pero Levy lo miraba suplicante para que la entendiera, en realidad era parte de su nueva responsabilidad tener que asistir a la reunión – **Pues anda enana, no llegues tarde** \- la respuesta sorprendió a todos e hizo sonreír a la nombrada – **Pero promete que volverás a penas termines las cosas que tengas que hacer** -  
La pequeña, contenta de que su celoso novio entendiera, asintió y salió del compartimiento.  
En cuanto los chicos vieron que se alejaban los prefectos por el pasillo, Erza soltó un suspiro – **No me agrada nada el tal Rufus** \- la mayoría asintió totalmente de acuerdo – **Además, que se supone que haga con esto** \- y les enseñó la rosa que Levy le había dado. Gajeel la tomó inmediatamente y la tiró por la ventana del tren.  
- **Problema solucionado** \- La mayoría rio por la acción, pero este solo pensaba interiormente que sus flores habían sido más hermosas y claramente más elaboradas. Con ese pensamiento en su cabeza logró tranquilizarse un poco y siguió el hilo de la conversación de sus amigos.

El resto del viaje procedió de forma normal, varios pasaban a saludar y salían a conversar al pasillo. Para cuando el carrito de los dulces pasó, Natsu, Grey y Erza compraron casi de todo, Gajeel solo compró ranas de chocolate y le apartó unas cuantas a Levy, que sabía que le gustaban especialmente por los cromos que coleccionaba.  
Pronto, cuando Gajeel ya había expresado su idea de ir a buscar a la enana e intentaba irse de compartimiento mientras que Lucy lo detenía, Levy abrió la puerta topándose con la inusual escena. Solo sonrió restándole importancia. Ya se había cambiado y traía su bolso de vuelta, pero se había dejado la cinta en el cabello y el collar en su cuello. Gajeel pensó que se veía hermosa y dejó de tironear, solo espero a que Lucy lo soltara  
- **Chicos, deberían cambiarse pronto, llegaremos en una hora más o menos** \- todos asintieron y comenzaron a buscar sus cosas – **Recorreré este vagón anunciando esto y volveré, lamento la demora** \- y dicho eso se retiró rápidamente.  
Tomaron turnos, primero los tres chicos salieron del compartimiento y esperaron a que las chicas se cambiaran, para luego intercambiar y ellos pudieran cambiarse. Para cuando los chicos les abrieron las puertas, Levy se encontraba charlando con ellas. Natsu rodeó el cuello de Lucy con uno de sus brazos de forma cariñosa incitándola a que entrasen y los seis quedaran nuevamente acomodados en su compartimiento. Gajeel llamó la atención de Levy mientras los demás conversaban – **Te queda bien, camarón** \- dijo refiriéndose a la cinta nueva, la aludida se sonrojo levemente y asintió  
- **Gracias de nuevo Gajeel** \- posó delicadamente una de sus manos sobre la del moreno – **Mi día ha sido fantástico gracias a ti** \- el chico no pudo evitar desviar la mirada para que la peliazul no notara su intenso sonrojo, pero una sonrisa se asomó por la comisura de sus labios  
- **Bueno, esa era la idea** \- balbuceó bajito, pero aun así la chica fue capaz de escuchar y sentirse feliz por tener a alguien como Gajeel a su lado. Ambos siguieron platicando en una charla algo más íntima durante el resto del trayecto hasta que el tren se detuvo.  
Todos descendieron y ntes de subirse a los carruajes tirados por… nada, Levy guardó sus regalos y el resto de sus cosas en su baúl y amarró sus globos al mismo, para que así aparecieran en su habitación sin tener que andar con ellos por todos lados, ya que a pesar de que el regalo era adorable y le encantaba, seguramente si ingresaba al gran comedor con ellos llamaría bastante la atención y no creía que fuera apropiado. Lo que si conservó fueron las flores que no quería que se arruinasen.  
Una vez estuvo lista vio que solo Gajeel la esperaba, seguramente los demás habían tomado ya un carruaje. Sonrió ampliamente y espero al siguiente. Compartió el carruaje con Yukino y Lyon, y se fueron conversando sobre las vacaciones y sobre los famosos TIMOS que tendrían que tomar ese año. Para cuando llegaron al castillo y se dirigieron al Gran Comedor Lyon y Yukino se adelantaron a guardar puesto en la mesa y dejarles algo de privacidad a la pareja.  
Ambos se detuvieron frente a la puerta y se abrazaron unos segundos  
- **¿Te veo mañana en el descanso si es que no nos topamos en clases?** \- Gajeel soltó una risita y le sonrió de vuelta, apretando un poco más el abrazo teniendo cuidado de no arruinar el ramo de flores que Levy mantenía firme en sus manos  
- **Ahí estaré enana** \- le besó los labios y se separaron, sonriéndose y con un leve sonrojo adornando sus rostros. Y tomados de la mano ingresaron al comedor, iniciando así su quinto año. 

* * *

_¿Y que tal?_  
 _Por si les queda la duda sobre los personajes y sus propias historias, o pequeños eventos con poco desarrollo, la verdad es que este fic salió a raíz de otro mas grande en el que estoy trabajando, así que todas esas situaciones se trabajaran ahí. Lo publicaré en algún momento de la vida jajajajaja cuando decida terminarlo y la universidad me deje tiempo para vivir.  
Nos estamos leyendo por ahí!_


End file.
